Computing geographic distance between locations is an important element of systems providing location-based services (LBS). For example, the distance between a location and one or more points of interest may be used in determining which points of interest are most pertinent. Unfortunately, conventional methods for performing distance calculations have exhibited various limitations.
For example, a physical distance calculated by a system may not be indicative of additional factors that may substantively alter travel time experienced by a user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.